


If You Knew Her

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine talks about Perry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Knew Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazykookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/gifts).



Oh God, Perry. Yeah. I've known her since we were five. Yeah, she's always been like that. I've stopped noticing, to be honest. It's just how she is. She really wants everything to be OK, and if she can't make it OK by sheer force of will then she diverts all the energy into pretending. Well, it's just in her nature, isn't it? Of course I wouldn't change her.

She'd maybe have been happier at a different college. Silas doesn't suit her. She knows I like it here, though. That's the snag. 

I _have_ asked. She doesn't want to move.


End file.
